Steven: Legend of Hoenn
by Chibi-Inuyasha1
Summary: Steven is the Champion of Hoenn. Journey through Steven's life as a kid with his friend, Archie. Learn about his past and how he came in relation with the future leader of Team Aqua.
1. The Journey Begins

Chibi Inu: Hiya! I'm Chibi Inu! Just call me Inu, Chibi, or whatever you prefer as long as it's not offensive! Well, this is my 3rd fic here. umm. transformer, help me here!  
  
Transformer: Eer. forgive me annoying friend. she knows what to say-  
  
Chibi Inu: Yes, I'm a girl, and I know Inuyasha is a boy! .   
  
Transformer: ::shoves Inu off to the side:: ANYWAYS, Chibi doesn't own Pokemon, although she wishes she does.  
  
Chibi Inu: I DO not!  
  
Transformer: Yes you do. You pray to god every night. You say, quote, " Please, make Pokemon belong to me so that I can have everything that there is"  
  
Chibi Inu: ::sweat drop:: Umm. anyways, this is a fic about Stevens journey though Hoenn. It pretty much about why he loves Steel type pokemon, what he went through as a kid, and.umm.  
  
Transformer: AND who was the previous champion of the Hoenn league. that's not till the end, though, so if you want to find out, read! Now, on with the fic, since our annoying jabbering is probably getting on your nerves.  
  
~*Chapter 1: The Journey Begins*~  
  
" Steven! STEVEN!! STEVEN, WAKE UP!!" A woman's voice yelled. The lady marched up the stairs and walked into a darkened room that had its door slightly open.  
  
The semi-large woman quickly grew impatient. She grabbed the covers that surrounded the figure of a young boy. To her surprise, it was just piles of items the boy had previously owned.  
  
" WHAT!?" the woman yelled, " Where'd that brat go now!?" growling, she went outside and walked down the street angrily, searching for the run-away boy.  
  
***  
Steven flattened himself against the outside of his house as he heard his abusive mother yelling. Just as he had expected, she immediately marched outside and along the side of the road searching for him.  
  
" That was a close one." he muttered softly, heading off into the woods behind his house.  
  
Stevens's life had been hard. If it hadn't of been for his father, he would probably be dead b now, thanks to his abusive mother. When he was born, she was so disappointed. She had wanted a girl, and gotten the opposite. He had nearly been strangled then if it wasn't for his father and the doctors who had saved his life.  
  
His father was head of the Devon Corporation now. He had left when he was eight. That was two years ago. He stopped by once every month to make sure his only son was still alive. If it hadn't of been for him, Steven's life would have been a living hell. Every time he visited he brought with him a rare stone. In his opinion, his mom was like Satan's wife, while his dad was a male angel.  
  
Sighing, Steven lurked into the woods and disappeared into the dense greenness of the woods behind him.  
***  
  
Steven soon arrived at a small lab that was north of his house. Quietly, he knocked on the door.  
  
" Who is it.?" A rash voice said from the other side.  
  
" It's me." Steven whispered. He didn't want to disturb the sleeping Sentret nearby.  
  
" Ah! I know that voice! Come in, Steven!" The rash voice responded. The sound of a lock clicking clicked and the door slowly opened, revealing an old man. He was about 70 years old and had messy clothing on. His hair was jet black, and hadn't turned gray yet, despite his age. His eyes, however, were steel silver and cold. You might think of him as the evil bad guy that was unforgiving, but he was as gentle and sweet as a Clefairy when it was sleeping.  
  
" Hi Professor Pine. I want to start on my Pokemon journey, please. I was wondering if I could have one of the Pokemon you raise." Steven said hesitantly.  
  
" Of course, my boy. follow me." Professor Pine said. He led Steven into a room filled with many Pokéballs, " Go ahead- Take one," he said.  
  
" I.. I don't know which one to take." Steven said, glancing at the hundreds of Pokéballs that surrounded him.  
  
" Just close your eyes and grab one, boy." Professor Pine said.  
  
" O.O.K." Steven said. He closed his eyes and walked towards an isle. Feeling for a Pokeball, he picked it up. Opening his eyes, he looked at it.. It was silver and a metallic yellow color. Throwing it on the ground, he said, " I choose you!" The Pokemon burst out of it.  
  
" Wile." it said. It had a small yellow body. Despite that, on the back of it's head was a long strand of hair that had it's own mouth. The strand had huge jaws with rows of jagged, sharp teeth. It seemed to have a dress on, and it's feet were a silverfish color. Its eyes were red. It glanced around at it's surroundings.  
  
" Oh. cool!" Steven said. He smiled at the strange ninja-like pokemon.  
  
" Ah. that's a Mawile. He's a steel type Pokemon." Professor Pine said.  
  
" Thanks Professor! See you around!" Steven said, recalling his new Pokemon and heading off the road to his new life.  
  
Chibi Inu: That was fin to write!  
  
Transformer: :: blinks at Inu:: O.K., Chibi. Well, anyways, I would like you to know that there are abusive parents out there. If you have one, or know someone who does, I'd consider calling a child abuse hotline.  
  
Chibi Inu: :: dialing on phone::  
  
Transformer: IDIOT! You're parents couldn't love you more than they already do! Well, that's the end. Please review. 


	2. The Appearence of Team Magma

Chibi Inu: Guess who's baaaaaaaaa-aaaack? Yep! It is I, with the second chapter of this story!  
  
Transformer: I'm here too. Um. the disclaimer. Chibi doesn't own Pokemon, because then this wouldn't be a fan fiction.  
  
Chibi Inu: Yeah, what she said!  
  
Transformer: I'm cutting this short! On with the chapter!  
  
Chibi Inu: WAIT!! I need to.-  
  
Transformer: ::clasps a hand around Inu's mouth:: Enough is enough1 NOW on with the fic!  
  
~*Chapter 2: The Appearance of Team Magma*~  
  
Steven and his Mawile had started to rest for the night. They had traveled the entire day, and needed a good rest.  
  
" Mawile, do you want a nickname? " Steven asked as he tried to get a fire going.  
  
" Wile? Mawile?" Mawile responded.  
  
" Umm.. How about Steel Jaw?" Steven said. Mawile shoke his head, " I know! Stealth Steel!"  
  
"Wile!! Mawile!" Stealth Steel said, nodding.  
  
" All right then, Stealth Steel's you name. Kind of catchy, if I do say so myself," Steven said. He smiled at his only friend, " Well, let's eat."  
  
" Wile!" Stealth Steel said in agreement, nodding. His large second mouth reached for the plate of Poke chow.  
***  
  
Up in the trees of the forest, a person in a strange outfit watched Steven and Stealth Steel. He looked to be around the same age as Steven. He wore a red coat with a large black ' M ' on the front. The hood was up over his head. The hood had horn-like structures on them and a black oval in the fronts. Under his jacket was a gray tank top. He had red arm braces around his lower arms and gray gloves. His loose fitting gray pants were held up using a black belt. The boy's name was Maxie. Being one of the lower members of Team Magma, he was always looking for kids who might join and Pokemon that would help his team out.  
  
Taking out a notepad, he wrote, ' Data log entry one hundred and five: ten-year-old boy. One Pokemon. Species: Mawile. Type: Steel. Information: Name is Stealth Steel. Male.' Maxie then disappeared into the darkness of the night, while Steven and Stealth Steel slept, unaware of what was going on around them.  
***  
  
" Good work, Maxie." A man said. You couldn't see his face because of how dark it was outside, " Now, we only have to get him to join us. If he refuses, take his Mawile away."  
  
' Yes. sir." Maxie said hesitantly. He knew that joining team Magma was wrong. He knew that stealing kids Pokemon and forcing them to join Team Magma was wrong. However, he couldn't help it. If he wanted his family to stay alive, he had to dedicate his life to team Magma. It was all he could do.  
  
" Good. Now, go and show that kid who's boss," the leader said, " Make me glad that you joined."  
  
" Sir yes, sir!" Maxie yelled, saluting smartly, then running off into the woods.  
***  
  
Steven awoke early the next morning. The fire had burnt down to ashes, a few coals still burning.  
  
" Better put this out." Steven said. He grabbed some nearby dirt and spread it over the fire. He looked at his still sleeping Mawile and smiled, returning him to his pokeball.  
  
Maxie watched as Steven packed up all of his items. Waiting for the perfect time to show himself, he ran over to him.  
  
" Umm. Hi!" Maxie said, waving. Steven looked up quickly, startled.  
  
" Oh. hi. I didn't expect anyone to be out in these woods." Steven said, " I'm Steven. What's your name.?'  
  
" My name.? It's Maxie," Maxie said, " Would you like to battle? One-on-One?" It was essential to make sure the trainer was worthy of being part of the team.  
  
" Wow! Really?! Sure! I'd love to!" Steven said. He took out his metallic pokeball and threw it, " Stealth Steel! We got out first challenge!" he yelled as his Mawile appeared.  
  
" I'll use my Poochyena!" Maxie said, releasing his small puppy- like Pokemon.  
  
" Cool! Stealth Steel! Use your Astonish!" Steven yelled. Stealth Steel disappeared. He reappeared next to the Poochyena. Needless to say, the speed of Stealth Steel ' astonished ' the Poochyena, making it easy for the second part of the move to take place. Mawile pulled his fist back, and then punched the Poochyena into submission.  
  
" Good work, Stealth!" Steven yelled.  
  
" Ergh. Poochyena1 Use you howl attack!" Maxie said. His Poochyena howled, increasing its attack. Maxie smiled, " Good! Now use Sand attack! Blind that Mawile!" he yelled. Maxie's Poochyena charged towards Stealth Steel at full speed. He stopped suddenly, a foot away from Steven's Mawile, and kicked up sand, creating a large dust cloud.  
  
" O.K.! The final move! Tackle it!" Maxie yelled. His Poochyena charged at Stealth Steel again.  
  
" I think you've forgotten, Maxie. If you run into the cloud of dust, you can't see either!" Steven said calmly, " Stealth, use protect! After he hits, counter with your bite!"  
  
" Mawile1" Stealth Steel said. He curled up in a ball, revealing only his steel second mouth.  
  
" Pooch?" Maxie's Poochyena said in confusion. No matter how hard he tried to stop, it was too late. He ran into Stealth Steel and was soon hit by a bite attack with the jagged jaws of Stealth's second mouth. Right after, he fainted into a lump on the ground.  
  
" I don't believe it." Maxie said. He smiled subtly and recalled his wounded Poochyena, " Well, now. It seems I have made a wise choice."  
  
" Huh.? Wise choice for what.?" Steven asked as Stealth Steel walked over to him.  
  
" It seems that I have made a wise choice to choose you to join Team Magma." Maxie said, " How about it? You have the skills. It even comes with a free Poochyena and Numel. Only thing is, you have to get rid of that steel pokemon. There are no exceptions."  
  
" Let me get this straight.. In order to join this team of yours, I have to give up my best friend? I don't think so. Sorry, but Stealth Steel was the first real friend I ever had. I wouldn't give him up, not even for the world," Steven said. Stealth Steel looked up at him happily.  
  
" That was your mistake, Steven! Now you will have to feel the wrath of Team Magma!" Maxie yelled. Soon, members of Team Magma surrounded Steven and Stealth Steel.  
  
" How am I gonna get out of this one.?" Steven said to himself.  
  
Chibi Inu: Wee! A cliffhanger! A cliffhanger! I can't wait to see what happens! :: is running around the room crazily::  
  
Transformer: Am I the only same person out there???!!! Inu!! This is YOUR story! You should KNOW what happens!  
  
Chibi Inu: Oh yeah. Well, please review if you've read this far! 


	3. Team Aqua to the Rescue Steven’s New Fri...

Chibi Inu here! Sorry it's taking so long to update! I have school. Blah! Anyways, I've finally gotten the third chapter to this fic out! And no more Transformer! Yaay! XD Anyways, I better start with the fic! Oh, and to refresh your memory Steven and Stealth Steel were about to be attacked by Team Magma members.  
  
~*Chapter 3: Team Aqua to the Rescue- Steven's New Friend*~  
  
Steven braced himself as the 20 members of Team Magma surrounding him prepared to attack.  
  
" Stealth. get out of here." Steven said, " Run before they hurt you."  
  
" Have you changed your mind.?" Maxie asked, " It would keep both you and your Pokemon un harmed. How about this. I'll let your little friend stay in the prison cells, and you can visit him whenever you want."  
  
" Sorry, but visiting hours are OVER!!" Steven yelled. He charged at Maxie angrily and head butted him in the chest.  
  
If Steven had hit him hard enough, Maxie would have been coughing up blood at the moment. Fortunately for him, Steven wasn't strong enough to do that. Instead, Maxie was just flopped onto the ground holding his stomach in pain.  
  
" Maxie!! Little brat! You'll pay for that!" one of the other members yelled, " Numel, show this little brat who's boss!" In a blinding flash of red light, a dumb looking camel appeared. His eyes drooped lazily and his mouth hung open.  
  
" Uh.. Is that thing sick.?" Steven questioned. He looked at the Numel with a quizzical look.  
  
" No. Numels naturally looking that way," the team magma member said, " Wait! You're trying to distract me! Numel! Use your Magnitude attack!"  
  
The ground started to shake. It was an earthquake, in one area, and at a magnitude of five.  
  
" Wh-What's happening.?!" Steven shouted as the earth below him started to give way.  
  
" My Numel created a mini earthquake. You'll be plummeting to your death before you know it.." The member said, " Oh, and so you don't forget, if you live, my name's Blair.Don't forget it, if you can remember."  
  
" Pelipper! Go save that boy and his Mawile!" A new voice yelled. A large, pelican like creature swept down from the skies and lifted Stealth Steel and Steven up, right before the ground collapsed into a bottomless pit beneath them.  
  
The Pelipper landed infront of a tall man, "Hello there, kid." he said, smiling a bit. He then turned his focus back towards Team Magma, " Pelipper! Go attack that Numel with your Hydro Pump!!" the man yelled. His Pelipper nodded and flew towards the Numel. When he was above him, the Pelipper flew around in a circle while steadily. Soon, there was a thin, spinning stream of water being flown at the poor, defenseless Numel.  
  
" Mel!" The Numel said in surprise as he was hit by the powerful water attack. He soon was unconscious.  
  
" Augh! Numel, return!" Blair shouted as he recalled his fallen Pokemon. He glared at the man and grabbed another Pokeball.  
  
" Fine, then. If that's the way it is, Blake, I don't care. Typhlosion! Use your swift attack!" Blair yelled, releasing his Typhlosion.  
  
" Phlo!" the Typhlosion yelled, cupping his hands together in the way Goku would use his kame hame ha attack. Many little stars shot out and struck Blake's Pelipper. The attack hardly even fazed him, as he soon countered with a Wing Attack, striking the Typhlosion below his jaw.  
  
" WHAT?! Eer. fine then! Typhlosion, use your secret weapon!" Blair shouted.  
  
' What's this.? Is he smirking? Well, I'll show him something to smirk about! ' Blake thought as he faced his long time rival. " Pelipper, use fly and dodge, then return his attack with your won!" Blake yelled. His Pelipper nodded as he descended into the air.  
  
" What? NO! Typhlosion, stop the attack!" Blair yelled, but it was to late. The Thunder Punch had slammed right into a tree.  
  
" So THAT'S what you were planning, eh? A Thunder Punch. Clever.. Too bad it didn't work." Blake said, " Oh, and just so you know, the same trick won't work on me twice. Pelipper! Finish him off! Fly attack, NOW!"  
  
" Pirelli!" The Pelipper replied, nodding what could count as a head. He jetted downwards towards the Typhlosion, like a dive-bomb, crashing into him at full force, instantly knocking him out.  
  
" Wow." Steven muttered, amazed at the Pelipper's strength, as well as the knowledge of its trainer.  
  
" I know! Isn't Blake amazing? I'm gonna take his place once he retires!" a voice said. It came from behind Steven. There was a boy, around his age.  
  
" Uh.. And you are.?" Steven asked, blinking a few times.  
  
" Oh! Hi! I'm Archie! Nice to meet you."  
  
" Steven," Steven interrupted, knowing what Archie was going to ask.  
  
" Yeah! Nice to meet you, Steven!" Archie said, smiling.  
  
" Likewise," Steven replied, ' Oh, this is Stealth Steel, my Mawile," he pointed to his Pokemon.  
  
" Wile!" Stealth Steel said, holding out his ' hand '.  
  
" Hello, Stealth Steel," Archie said, accepting the gesture of friendship.  
  
That's the end of that chapter! I hope you liked it! ((I've gotten addicted to neopets. Yaay! . My Internet's down as I currently type this on September 22, 2003 at 5:16 PM! Boo! )) Well, pray that I can update quicker. You have no idea how many fan fiction plots are jumping into my head!! 


	4. Razor Wing

It's FINALLY time to continue the adventures of Steven and Stealth Steel! What's going to happen to them now that they've found Team Aqua?  
  
Author's Note #1: To me, Team Aqua are the good guys, because I have Ruby version, not Sapphire (Although I like Fire Pokemon better).  
  
Author's Note #2: Sorry it's taking so long to update. School's been a nightmare and I have recently (as in three months ago) found Neopets. Bear with me, please.  
  
Author's Note #3: I'm going to change some of the places that certain Pokemon reside in so it will fit the plot of the story.  
  
Anyways, I better start. Who knows, maybe Steven will CATCH another POKEMON in this chapter.  
  
Chapter Four: Razor Wing  
  
Steven listened intently to what he was being told.  
  
"...So, to wrap it all up, Team Magma wants to pretty much rid the world of water. We, Team Aqua, are trying to stop that." Blake explained.  
  
' Team Magma doesn't realize that we need water to live. " Archie added.  
  
Steven nodded in slight understanding. " I see. So, basically, you want me to help you defeat Team Magma once and for all?"  
  
Archie nodded. " Yeah. Don't worry, though, we won't try to kill you  
like THEY did if you don't wanna help."  
  
"You saved my life. It's the least I can do. I'll join." Steven looked at Stealth Steel. " As long as he's O.K. with it."  
  
Stealth Steel nodded in agreement. " Mawile, Wile."  
  
Steven smiled. "Then we're in!" he shouted.  
  
" Good. Now, Steven, this is what we will do..." Blake said. " In order to fully defeat Team Magma, we'll need you to get stronger, as well as improve your team of Pokemon. You." He turned to Archie. " And you will team up and go train yourselves. After you get stronger, I will find you... Now, go"  
  
" Wha.WHAT!?" Archie looked at Blake, dumbfounded. " But I wanna stay and train here with you and the rest of Team Aqua!"  
  
" I'm sorry, Archie, but you must do this yourself. You are not yet string enough to train with us. After you train, you will be able to, however."  
  
Archie looked down at the ground and didn't say anything, although, he DID nod.  
  
" So you want us to train our Pokemon and ourselves? Why ourselves?" Steven asked.  
  
" Because, if you get into another predicament like you did today, you can get out of it without a problem. Train yourself and your Pokemon physically and mentally, because then you will be unstoppable." Blake explained. " Who knows- You might even create a new Pokemon move."  
  
Archie looked up. " Really...?" He asked.  
  
" Yes, really."  
  
A small smile formed on Archie's face. " Alright, then. I'll do what you told me and Steven to do."  
  
" Good. Now, get going."  
  
Blake stood up at his full height, an intimidating 7'1." Good. Now, get going." He said.  
  
Archie nodded, as did Steven. " Yes, sir!" They said together as they turned around and headed down the dirt road.  
  
Blake shook his head.  
  
' There so innocent at that age.'  
  
*****  
  
" So... Where are we headed?" Archie asked Steven  
  
" I left from a hut on Route 102, so I guess to Petalburg." Steven replied.  
  
" Then Petalburg it is!" Archie said.  
  
Just then, Stealth Steel could hear some rustling in some nearby bushes.  
  
" Wile Mawile!" He said, tugging softly at Steven's pants' leg.  
  
" What is it...?" Steven asked his Pokemon.  
  
Stealth Steel pointed to the nearby bushes.  
  
They rustled again.  
  
" WOW! Stealth Steel, use your bite attack to find out what's in those bushes!" Steven commanded.  
  
Stealth Steel nodded. His large set of teeth snapped menacingly. He leapt at the bush and bit down on what was in it.  
  
Hard.  
  
" SKRAAA!!!!"  
  
A large, metallic bird with razor-like wings flew out of the bushes, wobbling in the air.  
  
" What the...? What IS that?!" Steven asked.  
  
" Skarmory. The Armor Bird Pokemon. Like your Mawile, he's part Steel type. Although, he's also a flying type." Archie explained. Steven gawked at him.  
  
" Had to learn about all of the Pokemon before Blake let me on Team Aqua," Archie added.  
  
"O-Oh. I see.. Well, I'm gonna catch it! Stealth! Use your Astonish attack!"  
  
"Wile!" Stealth Steel nodded, and disappeared.  
  
Soon, he reappeared infront of the Skarmory.  
  
" Skree?" it said in confusion. Taking the time advantage, Stealth Steel whacked away with his second mouth.  
  
" SKRAA!!!" The Skarmory yelled, yet again in pain. It fell to the ground and struggled to get up. " Skra, SKRAA!"  
  
" Yes!" Steven grabbed an extra pokeball from his pack. " You're mine, Skarmory!"  
  
In a flash, Steven threw the ball at the Skarmory. It exploded in a flash of red light, engulfing the Skarmory and trapping it inside.  
  
It shook.  
  
Twice. Then the red light on the centerline died down.  
  
" ...Did I get it? YES! I did it!" Steven shouted as he scooped the ball up.  
  
" Welcome to my ultimate team, Razor Wing..."  
  
End Chapter Four.  
  
Hahahahahaha!! I did it! Hahahahahaha! O.K., it's not that great, but who cares? 


	5. MUST read

Author's Note  
  
Yes, I hate these too, but there is something I MUST say...  
  
My main Neopets account was frozen (Hunter11539). I am in a pretty down mood, so I might not update for a while.  
  
I hope you all understand, and, thank you... Thank you all for being my loyal reviewers. I promise that as soon as I sort things out, I'll come right back with an updating frenzy.  
  
Thank you again, and, please, bear with me  
  
Chibi Inu 


	6. I'm very sorry

I'm terribly sorry for not updating. Life has been very menacing. My Neopets Account(s) and email have been hacked. But I WILL update.  
  
I will update my stories (on my new account ChakaTheMoogle), one by one, starting with Scar: The Pokemon Legend. Which will be renamed as Scar: Koden Tame Pokémon Senran (roughly translated into Scar: Legend to Pokémon Wars).  
  
After that, I will update Time Travel Battousai Style, and so on. Be patient, please. ^^ 


End file.
